Assassination Attempt
by FullMetal-Flames
Summary: When Roy Mustang is walking home from work, he almosts gets killed. An assassin is after him... but it turns out to be a child! Did the child plan this or is it someone behind the scenes pulling the strings? RoyxEd parental! First story ever!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey! FullMetal & HawksEye here! This is our first story ever so criticisms is welcomed and please review! Thankies~ _

_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own fullmetal alchemist. I would never be so brilliant to make such a masterpiece. _

_Anyways on with the story Enjoy~_

Roy was peacefully walking home from work; it was a nice day after all. Well it WAS a nice day, now it's storming, with thick clouds blocking the beautiful sun Roy dearly missed. Rain was pouring down on the poor flame alchemist, therefore making him soaked. His hair was dripping and his military uniform was practically _sticking_ to his body. His boots squeaked with every movement that he made and the worst part of all, his gloves were wet. The 26 year old man growled to himself, mentally cursing that he didn't take a car. It was raining so bad that it looked pitch black, except for a few street lamps here and there, of course. The blacked haired man looked around to see if there was anyone else in this retched storm. Mustang mentally slapped himself (again), of course there wouldn't be anyone out here, it's raining outside! So, basically Roy was the only idiot walking along the streets. He sighed heavily and dragged his feet, almost slipping in the process.

The colonel pulled out his pocket watch to see what time it is… it was getting late. The clock read _9:13. _He closed it shut, but right when he was about to put his watch away a knife flew right by his head, cutting about a centimeter of hair off. "What the hell?" Surprised, Roy looked around for the culprit but he couldn't see anyone in this god damn weather! He saw a black shadow dash past him. Instinctively he reached for his gloves, but realized they were wet. "Go figure" Roy mumbled under his breath. He then reached for his gun pointing it straight ahead waiting to see something. Another flash passed by him, but too quickly for him to even pull the trigger. Mustang ran, looking around so he won't get hit. A few bullets flew past him, so he fired back in the direction they came from… but no scream. So, he figured he missed.

The colonel spotted someone running on the rooftops; all he knew was his opponent was pretty fast, and flexible. Focused, Roy shot at the attacker's feet making him lose his balance and crash to the ground. Mustang dashed over, and proceeded using hand to hand combat with his attacker, once he got up. '_Just die already!'_ Roy thought. The skilled alchemist dodged one punch, and tried firing a punch back but his opponent moved way to fast. To make it even worse, his so called "attacker" was wearing all black. How was he supposed to catch that! Mustang tripped his newly found foe, and then his hands went to the culprits black shirt and yanked him up. The colonel tried to punch him in the jaw but just in time the attacker flipped Roy onto his back. The black haired man grunted, getting frustrated quickly, all he wanted to do was get home, and this is what he gets!

The attacker slammed his foot onto Mustang's chest, taking all the air out of him. God damn this person's foot seemed like steel! No wonder it hurt like hell! Even though the culprit's foot was pretty small. Roy then wheezed and tried to stand up, but a small knife was coming towards him. The alchemist knocked the knife out of the opponents' hand just in the nick of time. Roy grabbed his shirt again and then proceeded to slam him into the wall, with all his strength. The attackers mask broke into pieces revealing his face… I-it was a child? Roy was flabbergasted, to see a child can pull all this off. Red crimson liquid was flowing down the child's face, squinting his eyes so blood won't trickle down into his eyes.

The adolescent breathing picked up, knowing that he just got caught in the act. Like a toddler sneaking down the stairs to get a cookie at night. The elder blinked in surprise, starting to feel guilty that he did all this to one poor little boy. Roy seemed to notice that the boy had bright golden eyes. Mustang's own eyes softened, the little kid was kind of cute, if you asked him. But he shook his head, dismissing the thought. The kid tried killing him. _KILLING HIM! _And he didn't even know this child, he never even seen him before! However, being the nice man he was, he picked the child up into his arms bridal style. He decided that he should at least treat his wounds, but that thought was shattered quickly. The little boy slammed his foot right into Roy's chin. "OW!" Roy screeched, dropping the child to hold his burning chin. "That hurt you little-" Roy was cut off by being kicked in his knee. "AGH! You know that really hurt." The only response Roy had got was an evil glare. The golden boy's eyes glowed with a certain passion that Roy couldn't seem to put his finger on. The colonel shrugged it off and let the kid have his little temper tantrum. While the little assassin was too busy pouting (since he couldn't move that well) Mustang scooped him up in his arms to get the poor kid checked over at his place.

Roy knew, just _knew _that this kid didn't do this on his own…

_A/N: well there you go! That is the FIRST chapter. Yes this is a multie chapter fic. Sorry if it sucked, but please Review and give advice, if ya have any! Once again, thank you. _

_XOXOXO~ _

_FullMetal_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey everybody! Ok, soooo I give credit to HawksEye for help with this story! And I loooooove all you little reviewers out there! You guys made me wanna type the NEXT day, which I am but it's gonna take a while since I have FCAT =.= _

_Does anyone even read these? Ugh whatever, ON WITH THE STORY!_

_Disclaimer: NEVER would I own FMA (there would probably yaoi in it if I did… like Royed! XD) _

Two figures were walking in the rain, well one was. Since one of them was carrying the other. _SPLASH! _The water went all over Roy's pants, since a certain little golden haired boy kept struggling, making Roy pissed, with all that being said he stomped into a puddle. And now Mustang was wet even more. And pissed. The rain just started to slow but yet he got a little wet then he intended to.

"Listen kid I'm trying to help you." Roy growled. But the small assassin just stuck out his tongue for probably the 20ith time that night. The black haired man ignored the child's stubbornness and continued walking. Finally, Mustang saw his house come into sight. He gave a sigh of relief while the boy just scowled. The colonel ran to his door, being careful not to hurt the caught culprit even more than he already has. Roy fumbled for his keys while holding the small child in the other hand. At last, the key was found and unlocked the door, with a quick click.

The mahogany door creaked open and the alchemist stepped in, with the attacker in his gentle but firm hands. As Roy took his coat and boots off, he gently set the pouting child on the light brown sofa. "Just hold on kid, I'm just going to get cleaned up. I'll be back down in a few minutes, alright?" The man smiled. The golden haired boy crossed his arms and glared. "Well then." Mustang snorted. He proceeded to walk up the stairs, going to get cleaned up, as he had promised.

The small golden boy looked around getting curious, but sadly he couldn't move; his automail leg was a little jammed. The house wasn't that bad actually. The living room was different shades of brown. There were two sofas and a fireplace on the left. There were pictures on the wall of two black haired men. One had glasses and was smiling with a goofy grin while the other had a straight face with his hair slicked back. The curious boy stared for a while but then moved on. There was a kitchen to the side, but he really couldn't see anything in there except one chair. And of course the stairs that Roy just walked up a few minutes ago.

After about 15 minutes of waiting the boy saw a figure walking down the stairs. He immediately went into defensive mode, but realized it was just that bastard that took him hostage. The assassin scowled while glaring daggers at Mustang. "Hey! Now, there's no reason to get angry." Roy teased putting his hands in mock defense.

"Hn" The irritated child grunted.

"Hey! You said something!" Roy smirked.

The skilled assassin stuck up the birdie and scowled once more. Mustang put on an expression of mock shock, picking the adolescent into his strong arms again and carried him to the bathroom. Of course, the boy struggled and kept fighting to get free (even though he couldn't walk that well). The elder set him on the toilet softly. Mustang clapped his hands together, loudly making an echoing sound.

"Alrightie! I'm going to just tend your wounds, alright. And _DON'T_ struggle this time." Roy scolded. He slid a red hair tie out the adolescent's hair, making the golden angel-like hair drop around his shoulders. Mustang's hands went to the kids black long-sleeved T-shirt, but the boy wouldn't let go. After about 5 times with no success Roy started to get aggravated and a little curious.

He tugged one more time, but the petite child wouldn't let go. "WHAT DO YOU HAVE HIDING UNDER THERE THAT'S SO IMPORTANT?" Roy snapped. The little golden boy looked down as if he failed a mission and he'll die because of it. Roy felt bad about screaming like some crazed maniac but he hid that expression under his mask, so the kid wouldn't notice it. So, the colonel took his chance and slid the cotton black shirt off the boy's undersized body. The boy's once pale face was now flushed with embarrassment.

Roy gapped at the child's body. It was well toned and was quite tan. But the most intriguing part of all was… the kid had automail! It was attached to his shoulder and went all the way down to the very tip of his fingers. It was gleaming, with the light reflecting off it. The boy had many scars as well.

The intelligent youth felt Mustang stare at him with intensity and curiosity. He started backing away and cowering at his stare. He never really liked being different in the first place. Soon enough, Roy snapped out of his trance and recognized the juvenile was getting creeped out a bit. "Sorry" The colonel said sheepishly. The boy nodded his head, and sat up straight again. The black haired man reached for the first aid kit and clicked it open. He got a small cloth and wet it with water. Then, he dabbed the child's forehead to clean up the tiny gash. He patched it up with body bandages. He then worked his way down and covered up the small scratches and put cream on the would-be-scars.

The alchemist placed the golden child on the edge of the tub and turned on the water, waiting for it to get warm. As the water was running something just dawned on Roy. "By the way, what's your name? I never learned it. Trust me, I don't enjoy calling you kid all the time." Mustang asked.

"Ed." The boy whispered quietly, hoping Roy wouldn't hear him but he did none the less.

"I'm Roy. Roy Mustang." Roy smiled.

Ed just nodded his head hoping he would stop talking to him. It's like this guy is a psycho or something. Ed tried killing him but he took him in anyways.

Suddenly, the elder picked Ed up and plopped him into the clear blue water, making the water splash a bit. Ed squinted his sensitive golden eyes. Mustang was reaching for the soap to clean up Ed's body but the assassin disagreed and pushed Roy away. The elder got the message and walked out the bathroom closing the door behind him, giving Ed the privacy he wanted.

An hour or so passed and Roy was starting to wonder what was going on. A hand reached the doorknob and turned it revealing Ed… sleeping. In the tub. A small sigh escaped Mustang's mouth but then a small smile followed after it. He walked over and got a towel. The soft white cotton towel embraced the lithe body. Ed was carried once again, and was placed on Roy's king sized bed. The flame alchemist stalked over to his dresser and pulled out a button down T-shirt for the young child.

He slid of the towel gently and slipped the big shirt on the little, fragile body. The colonel buttoned it up, and put Ed under the warm welcoming comforter. Mustang put his own comfortable clothes on, turned off the lights, and tiptoed out the door to sleep on the couch. He shut the door quietly, then making his way down stairs. The sleepy man stalked over to the couch and grabbed a blanket. He plopped down onto the brownish couch, thinking of what he would do with the newly found child, when he goes to work the next morning.

_A/N: There's chapter 2! I hope you like it. Sorry it was kinda boring but it will get better… I hope _ _

_XOXOXO~ _

_FullMetal ^_^_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: okaaay, I updated a lil' later but wuteves! You guys don't hate me right? Any who on with the story! _

_Disclaimer: If I owned FMA do you think I'd be on this site writing a FAKE story -_- _

The small blonde heard a screeching beeping noise in his poor ear. His tiny flesh hand smashed into his ear hoping that it would stop. But sadly it got worse; his head was pounding like it was going to explode any second now. "Mmmmmm… stoooooop," Ed groaned.

Meanwhile, downstairs a certain flame alchemist heard the same annoying beeping noise. Roy slowly pulled his body up. Every part of him was _screaming_ at him to get back under the blanket but decided otherwise. His body was _aching_ all over from sleeping on the couch.

"Ugh." His back cracked and Roy winced at the popping in his back.

His alarm pulled him out of his thoughts; he raced upstairs and slammed his hand onto the evil intruder of his precious slumber. Once he turned around, he smirked at the sleepy child on his bed with the blanket over him and the pillow scrunched in his hand, which was over his little ears. As Mustang reached for the comforter, ready to pull it off of the golden assassin, Ed yanked the said blanket off panting like a dog.

"What, couldn't breathe?" Roy asked

"No crap…" the boy mumbled.

The black haired man, started to chuckle when the blonde looked mortified when he saw himself in the mirror. His face started becoming hot, he ignored it and grabbed his black bloody clothes that were folded neatly by the bathroom door, and dashed out the door. '_I was going to clean that.'_ Roy shrugged and pulled on his military uniform and what not.

Mustang sauntered downstairs and stalked over to Ed, only to find him in his dirty clothes from the night before. The flame alchemist face palmed at the kids stupidity, it looked as if Ed didn't even remember what happened last night. Mustang shrugged it off and figured he'd ask the boy later.

"Ed-"But Roy was shortly cut off by the one and only…

"It's Edward not Ed, how'd you know my nickname," Ed questioned.

Roy cocked his head to the side, confusion spread all over his pale face.

"But how- never mind"

The colonel made a mental note to ask Hawkeye to buy Edward some new clothes, but he'd have to make do with what he had for now.

"C'mon Ed," Mustang nudged his head to the side signaling that Ed was supposed to follow. Edward followed along, as Roy expected him to. The colonel rummaged through an old looking box full of clothes inside- well that's what Edward guessed. Finally, Roy pulled something out of the mysterious box and handed it to the puzzled adolescent.

"Here try these on."

Edward did as he was told and headed off to the bathroom, as if he was programmed to listen to every command. After about five minutes of waiting patiently, Roy heard his door creak open. Edward peeked his head in, but Mustang signaled him to come in with his finger. Once again, Ed did as he was told.

The pocket-sized blonde had black skinnies, a black long-sleeved T-shirt with one red line going diagonally across it, and black and red sneakers. Roy looked at the clothes approvingly but then handed the boy a pair of white glove to hide his automail hand. Ed smiled, to say his '_thank you'_. The colonel smiled back in response.

"Alright, I'll get Hawkeye or something to do your hair… it's quite long."

Edward nodded and followed Mustang out the door, and to his car. Roy opened the door for Ed and shut it, opening his own door as well. He put the keys in and the car roared to life, Edward flinched a bit at the sudden noise, but Roy let it slip. The flame alchemist was starting to get curious, it's like the kid didn't remember a thing… like he was _controlled_. Roy shook his head, no that can't be it, but it is something that's for sure.

After some time, Roy reached Central Command, showing the guards his pocket watch and reassuring them that the child was with him. On the way to his office Ed earned some mysterious looks but glared back at them, scaring most of them away. Edward was looking at all the people walking by, there was _so many_.

The golden boy bumped into something, jerking back in surprise Ed looked up with his wide golden eyes. A man with dusty brown hair, green eyes and a cigarette hanging from his mouth looked down at Ed. Once the man realized it was a child his face expression changed from careless to shock in an instant. "H-hey what are you doing here?" the man questioned.

Ed just looked at him with his big golden innocent eyes. The man sighed putting a hand through his hair.

"Alright come with me then."

Ed followed until they reached an office. The man called out "Hey Chief!b I found some kid-"

"YOU WHAT?"

Roy dashed out his office. "Oh thank god. Edward are you okay?"

Ed nodded quite confused of what was happening. Confusion was spread across his face with a small pout. He was wondering what place this was, working it all out in his head while another conversation started.

"Sir, is that your kid?" another man asked with black hair and round glasses.

"No Fuery."

"Are you sure?"

"I SAID NO FUERY!"

"Okaaaaaaaay."

The next thing that Edward knew was that he was sitting on a couch with some lady, and she was doing something with his hair. This blonde lady reminded Edward of somebody but he couldn't put his finger on it! It was on the tip of his tongue, but his thoughts were interrupted by that lady saying that she was '_done.'_ Edward slowly got up and walked near Roy peeking over his shoulder curious of what he was doing, but soon walked away out of boredom.

When the little blonde was lying on the black leather couch, he had a pounding feeling in his head like this morning. His hand slapped onto his head holding it with great effort to make this weird pain go away. It was buzzing, and making noises inside his head. It throbbed and felt like he just got shot in the head. It burned with every thought and touch. The blonde groaned gaining some attention.

"Ed, you alright?" The black haired man asked once more.

Edward nodded again and got up from the comfortable couch. He walked out of the office, then out the door and into the hallway. He heard various screams asking him things but he paid no attention to that.

It's like something was calling him, this familiar but annoying voice, which kept telling him what to do. Then out of nowhere his eyes grew sharp and steady and remembered his mission.

_To KILL Roy Mustang._

Everything from the assassination attempt came back to him, when he tried killing Roy. The voice kept saying '_I told you to kill him. Remember, kill Roy Mustang'_ it kept repeating over and over again. Edward tried fighting it, he didn't want to hurt the man that partially saved him but he didn't want to disobey his _master_ either. Wait, his master he needed to tell him Roy wasn't bad and evil, he was good and nice. He was already outside once the boy snapped out of his thoughts, but the voice! Every time he kept trying to fight it he got weaker and weaker. Getting slower and slower, dragging his feet until the blonde collapsed onto the floor. And then, everything went black but faintly he heard Roy's voice screaming for him in the distance…

_A/N: Yeaaaaa sorry for the cliffy but I had to! It's just I had a sudden urge! ._. _

_Anyways if any of you guys were wondering Ed's about 11 in this and yea I know it's pretty obvious what's going to happen now. Or is it? XDDDDD _

_Ja ne~ _

_(For Now :3) _

_~FullMetal_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: okay… I have nuffin to say here, soooooooo ON WITH THE STORAY! :p _

_Disclaimer: Shouldn't you know by now e.e _

Roy was panicking, he couldn't find Edward anywhere. He just disappeared out of nowhere. What in the hell made him do that anyways?Everything in Roy's mind was going crazy; he didn't know what was wrong with the little blonde.

Suddenly, Mustang noticed a little speck of golden hair that was peeking out from behind an alley wall.

"Edward! ED!" Mustang raced over to Ed, extending his arms to pick up the fragile child. He slowly lifted him up into his arms caressing his head gently.

The worried colonel paced himself; one step at a time, walking back to Central HQ. Once he reached his office, Mustang laid Ed down on the couch, looking at the small adolescents' face; he realized it was beaded with sweat. H-he had a fever? '_SHIT! What the hell am I going to do? Like the hell I know how to take care of a child…' _

Once Roy walked out of his office he grabbed Jean; throwing him in and yelling at him to watch Edward. Mustang hurried over to his most trusted lieutenant and informed het to call Hughes, if he rebels then tell him it's an emergency. She saluted and ran off to the phone, not questioning a simple thing. The flame ran around giving orders to his team, he didn't want a dying kid on his hands. Even if Edward isn't going to die, someone always does on Roy's behalf. He inwardly sighed to himself from all the frustration and confusion building up in his mind.

30 minuets of panic, confusion, and frustration passed. The raven haired man tapped his pale fingers on his desk impatiently, waiting for Hughes to come in his office. Speaking of Hughes, he opened the door with a serious face, and a tense body. He took one step in and closed the door.

"Roy… what did you need? Why is it so serious?"

Mustang just pointed to the couch. Hughes nodded walking over to the sleeping golden boy. He reached his hand to place over the blondes' forehead. "Well he has a fever, obviously but he doesn't seem sick, just a fever. Is that all?"

"No. His name is Edward, he attempted an assassination but he failed. But it's like he doesn't remember anything. I can't decide what's wrong with him, but I have a feeling that someone else is controlling him, but I don't know who."

Maes took all the needed information in, keeping note of all the important details.

"Alright. I'll look around a bit, and see if I can get any clues. And Roy…. Be careful." That's all Hughes said until he walked out, promising he would help his _best friend _get past this, and help him reach the top as always.

Roy sighed heavily and walked over to get another cold rag for the golden boy. Once he put a fresh one on Ed's forehead, he plopped right next to Edward and started to question everything that happened.

_A child was trying to kill him. But there is a possibility that he's being controlled. Then, who in the hell would try to kill him! Wait… scratch that there are plenty but they all just sit on their lazy asses all day and never do anything, they just complain. But he couldn't think of anyone else that he could've hurt or gave off a bad vibe to. Was it an Ishbalan? No… it can't be, the Ishbalan would be noticed by now. Then who else? It's probably just some arrogant fool who wants to play God, and get rid of the military. Nothing new. But WHY a child? What could Ed have possibly done to make him pay, or exchange his life for whatever this mastermind is behind? It just makes no sense! Edward always looks so hurt, so broken, so depressed, as if every little piece of happiness was snatched from him the moment it reached its fullest and he was truly happy. But why would someone do that? That brings him right back to who it is and WHY use Edward. The kid looked like he was destroyed and he never gets any sleep. Like his body is sleeping but not his mind. As if… someone's telling him what to do and fighting with him in his mind! _

The colonel decided he would check for any clues or chips tomorrow, so he could ask Edward a question while he was doing what he planned to do. Roy doubted that he would answer but it's always worth a shot, isn't it? Mustang laid his head back on the couch and slowly let his eyelids shut slightly but then opened them quickly. He didn't want to doze off at work, he knew Lieutenant would give him a _"Warning Shot" _for sure, but Mustang was just _so exhausted!_ His day was so frantic and frustrating; he just couldn't take it anymore. His midnight blackish blue eyes started to close and fade out of sight. Roy couldn't hold it back for one more second, his eyelids were so heavy, so they finally closed and Mustang slipped into a peaceful slumber.

A little of golden was peaking from a small boys eyes. Then they got wider and wider until the gorgeous golden sun-like eyes opened completely. His cheeks were stained with tear marks and his eyes were reddish around the rims. The coldness of Ed's metal hand reached up to cover his left eye. He still was crying a bit. Mortified, his grip became tighter and his body shook. Every tremble was left with pain, Edward tried to fight the tears but he knew he couldn't control it…. Someone else did. The memories poured through his head, the screams, the cries, the pain, the blood, the cruel voices, and the crackle of things burning. Why, WHY out of all times did _he_ decide to remind him of Ed's harsh cruel past? NO, more like _HELL!_

His hands slammed onto his eyes, once he heard shifting. But he realized the raven haired man, Roy, was that his name? Yes, Roy was sleeping beside him. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth when Roy didn't wake up, but his automail hand trembled, it moved closer and closer to Mustang. H-he didn't want to, he really didn't. "ROY!" the child screamed out so Mustang would wake up before his uncontrollable hand could do something.

"ROY! Please, wake up!"

Roy's eyes snapped opened and out of reflex grabbed Edward's hand just in time before it could end up giving him a black eye. Roy blinked, and looked at Ed's face. It looked shattered, his eyes were watery, and he looked like a broken doll, just sitting there hopelessly and scared.

"Edward," Roy murmured, reaching out his hand to wipe some of the little droplets on the boys' small face with gentle touches. But the said boy just backed up and kept pushing the puzzled colonel away. Roy shrugged and got up stretched a little.

"It's getting dark, let's get home, okay?"

"Yea…"

"Are you alright?"

"Uh-huh, fine. P-please don't touch me."

Mustang was confused but put on a poker face and signaled for Ed to follow him, grabbing his coat he told all his subordinates he would be leaving and got into the car with the small blonde.

Once Roy and Edward reached _home_ Mustang got the golden adolescent to take a bath. The raven haired man did the same and got ready for bed.

He gave Ed the same white button down shirt and put him to bed. Roy then, strolled downstairs and went to bed as well. Just on the couch instead of a nice comfortable bed, but he figured Edward needed his space. Roy slowly slipped into a peaceful slumber once again, but he will stay asleep until morning this time.

_A/N: well there ya have it! Hope you enjoyed it! I know Eddie-Kun seemed a lil' OOC but I had to. Also, it's a little confusing, im sure but once I get to that whole "past chapter" you awesome peoples will understand, right? Yea right… you know you love me! O\\\O soooooo SEE YA NEXT TIME! XD_

_Ja Ne~_

_XOXOXOXO~_

_FullMetal_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hiyo! Ok so first THANK YOU FOR ALL YOU REVIEWERS OUT THERE I LOVE YOU GUYS TO NO END! ^_^ unlike all you others who just fav or alert… gawd leave a review! ._. _

_Yea I had writers block so sorry if this chappie of mine SUCKS! I have the ending but I don't know what to put to lead up to the end ya know! Any ideas will help Thx~ _

"AHG!" _Thud_. Edward had fallen on to the floor due to a nightmare… _again_. This is about the third time he fell off the bed. He kept getting these creepy nightmares that replayed _over and over._ They just wouldn't stop! Sweat was dripping down his face, eyes wide, and mouth still agape. 

Ed's eyes glanced up at the clock, which read '_4:37 A.M. '. _Ed pulled himself up, dragging his feet every step. He figured he'll stay up; he'll wake up in about one hour anyways. C_lick._ The door opened and Edward sneaked downstairs; with a squeak every few steps from his automail. It creaked one more time and Ed winced at the horrifying sound. The next second, his golden head whipped around to stare at Roy but found him still sleeping as if nothing happened.

The golden eyed boy's curiosity got him wandering all over the house. He looked at files, read books, and looked at hand written notes and pictures. It was in this room full of books and papers; it also had a huge mahogany desk against the wall. He knew he would probably get in trouble, but he really didn't care at the moment. Not like he was Edward's father or anything, right? And in the first place, he couldn't sleep plus he was bored. What else could he do? Jeez, Mustang shouldn't leave an "_important room"_ unlocked if there was a kid in the house. Stupid!

For the next four hours, Ed spent his time snooping through stuff he shouldn't. But he still did it anyway. The assassin was quite interested, so why would he stop. But Ed froze, like a deer caught in a car's headlights, with a book in his hand. His sensitive ears picked up a man yawning, and a loud _crack. _Edward ran around the room putting everything back to where it was but started to knock things down off the shelves.

"OW! SON OF A BISCUT!"

"ED! Are you okay? Oh while you're at it, get down here! Breakfast will be ready soon!"

"Kay!"

"Damn books, you hurt like hell," Ed mumbled under his breath. Not only did his foot hurt, from getting a thick book dropped on it, but he just got a _killer_ headache. His metal hand was set gently on his forehead, hoping the throbbing pain would stop. It's probably that stupid bastard again anyways. Ed shook his head back in forth as if he was a wet dog, and shoved one last book in the shelf, not caring where he put it and dashed down stairs.

He ran into the kitchen but then tripped. His golden eyes shut tightly knowing that he's going to fall and embarrass himself once again. But to his dismay he was caught in a pair of strong arms. Looking up he saw Roy's worried face staring at him. Ed's face started to get hot, so he pushed him away and just sat at the table, getting ready to eat even though he wasn't hungry. Mustang smirked and turned back to making coffee, eggs, and bacon.

"Well Ed, how was your sleep?"

"…."

"Well?"

All Roy heard was mumbling, so he turned around to look at Ed.

"How. Was. Your. Sleep?"

"Eh…" Ed shrugged

"Ugh! You need to learn to be more social, you know that?"

"Yea…"

Mustang sighed and continued cooking. The room was filled with silence, the only noise was the plates going onto the table. They also ate in silence, the only noise was the clatter of silverware hitting the plate and the clock ticking. Roy was munching on his food but glanced up at Edward to only find him with his head down and not even half of his food eaten.

The raven haired man smiled slightly and picked up the plates to wash the dishes. From what Edward told him, he takes it he didn't sleep very well. Roy breathed a sigh of relief, since he didn't have to go to work today; it was Saturday. Mustang figured he let the little blonde rest up while he finished up some "_overdue paperwork." _After he finished some paperwork, he decided to find at least _some_ clothes that might fit Edward's lithe body. Speaking of which, Roy wondered why the adolescent has automail. Did the person who's after Roy do it? Well, today is not the day to think about that.

Once the colonel found two pairs of pants that fit Ed, he strolled downstairs and found a certain golden boy asleep…. on the couch. Roy inwardly smiled to himself and plopped next to the sleeping boy. His hands picked the blonde's head up carefully and placed it on a pillow, on the other side of the couch. The elder looked down at Ed, he kind of looked like a baby. He looked angelic when he slept. His feet were scrunched up, and his golden sun-like hair was covering his face a bit. And, his face was relaxed, with a little mist of pink fluttering across the child's cute face. As Edward slept, Roy was just relaxing and watching T.V.

Mustang's head bobbed up and down, with his eyelids dropping ready to be closed and to fall asleep. Just as soon Roy drifted to sleep a metal foot slammed into his hip, making him jerk forward in pain. Mustang sucked in air and breathed out slowly about three times. He placed his ungloved hand on his hip, and scrunched his face up in pain. His head whipped around and glared at the sleeping Edward, giving him a quick glare even though he wouldn't notice.

The alchemist sat there in pain for about 3 hours, doing absolutely nothing. Until it dawned on him. Like a ball hitting him in the head. He mentally slapped himself… HE HAD A DATE TONIGHT! What the hell was he going to do with Edward? He can't just cancel on his date like that… he already done it twice! Mustang didn't want to leave him alone, but sadly he had no choice.

The elder practically ran all over the house getting ready and making a note for Ed when he wakes up. He just put the pen down and was going to walk to get his coat but the doorbell rang. Mustang sighed and ran to grab his coat then ran back to open the door.

"Hi~"

"Hello Lizzie."

Roy smiled and knelt down to kiss Lizzie's hand. She blushed and they walked outside. Lizzie had light brown hair that reached her shoulders with short bangs. She was pretty tall for a girls and had bright green eyes. She wore a dark tight purple dress, with black high heels, and black earrings. Roy led her to the car and they drove off to their date

Meanwhile, Edward was back at the house just starting to wake up. His vision was blurry but he blinked a couple of times and his vision became clear again. "Mmmmmmm." The sleepy boy rubbed his eyes and sniffled. He stood up slowly and stretched. Then stretched down to touch his toes. He extended his flesh arm and did a few kicks. Ed figured he needed to spare again, maybe Roy would do it for him. But he highly doubted that. The miniature child was interrupted by his stomach growling angrily at him. Ed looked down and patted his loud stomach, the sauntered over to the kitchen.

He reached up to the cabinet but couldn't reach it. "Mmmmmgh! UGH! STUPID CABINET!" He dragged a chair over then intruded through the cabinet to look for food. But to his disappointment the little hungry assassin couldn't find anything to eat. He leaned back a little to take a break, but the chair started to tip. "Uwa! AHHHHHHHH!" The chair clattered to the floor, taking Ed with it. He fell onto his back and slid back a little. He leaned up and grabbed his head. "Owwwwwwwww," Ed complained. Not only did Edward and the chair fell but so did some cans of food and pots. The golden boy got up and staggered a bit but shook it off quickly.

He decided to go get some aspirin or something because now his head was throbbing even _more_ now. He walked sluggishly upstairs to the bathroom. He looked up at where the medicine was but couldn't reach that either. The frustrated boy sighed heavily getting angry at his height problems. He stretched his metal arm up but instead of grabbing something he ended knocking down the contaminates in it. "AGHHHHHHHHH!" He stomped out and went into that room full of books again.

He grabbed the thick book that fell on his foot earlier this morning and started to read it. He didn't know how much time passed but his was mid-way through the book. So he figured like 4 hours. Edward started to hear laughter… that laughter sounded like… Roy. _'shit. What if he finds out, he's gunna be mad at me. I know it!' _Edward panicked, looking around rapidly he found it! He could hide somewhere! His golden eye spotted a box in the corner of the room. He ran to it and jumped it, then grabbed the lid and covered the box.

Once Roy said goodbye to Lizzie he walked in and didn't see Edward. He started to look for him and call his name. "ED! EDWARD? WHERE ARE YOU?" Mustang started to looked everywhere; the closets, under the couch, bathroom, his room, the study, laundry room, everywhere! He walked up to the study again and saw his alchemy book open… he smirked. Edward was here! He noticed the small box and sat on it. "Achoo!" A little sneeze came from the box. Mustang smiled and took off the lid to only reveal the little blonde sniffling.

The colonel picked him up and looked him straight in the eye. "Edward… I already saw the mess. I'm not mad," Mustang stated calmly.

"yea…"

Roy snickered and told him to get in bed. He'd have to admit not knowing where Edward was was pretty nerve racking. He sighed and checked on Ed one last time…. The boy was asleep. Roy chuckled, he must've been pretty tired. He sighed and went headed toward the couch to get some sleep.

_A/N: Heh heh yeaaaa it was kinda boring. Sorry I have to let Edward and Roy bond some before stuff happens :3 lololol but I wrote like almost all of this in like one day so you guys better be happy. I blew my homework and studying off for this XDDDD also I was watching this new anime, it kinda helps me with this fanfic you guys should check it out if you like ninja assassin stuff! It's called: Nabari no ou _

_Ja Ne~ _

_XOXOXOXOXO~_

_FullMetal_


	6. Chapter 6

IMPORTANT INFO: I changed my name to "FullMetal-Flames" my Hawkeye is now Mustang and my used-to-be Mustang left XDDDD

_A/N: hiyo! Okay so like I think I'm in love with this chapter! Here's the past chapter you all been waiting for! (if you even were waiting -_-) Oh! 'Si dues me relinquit' it's from kuroshitsuji. It really helps with this story, it's all dramatic lololol_

It was Sunday…. And it was around 5:00 PM. The day went by quick, well because Ed got mad at Roy. He can remember the argument clear as day.

_Mustang called Edward downstairs to have a "talk." The questions that Roy asked were quite peculiar to Ed. H-he didn't understand. Mustang kept asking him "Is someone controlling you?" or "Why did you try to assassinate me?" Hell if Ed knew. Most of the time he wouldn't even remember what had happened 5 minutes ago! And yet you expect him to know what he did, which he didn't even recall doing! Mustang had this serious calm sincere looking face… and it started to tick Edward off. He kept treating him like he was five or something! All these questions gave the golden boy a headache. H-he just couldn't take it! It was just too much! Who in the right mind bombarded a kid with random questions out of nowhere in the first place? Edward slammed his hands onto the table while Roy was in midsentence. Roy had a hint of shock on his face but then went serious in a split second. Edward just glared at him then simply turned around and walked slowly upstairs. Ever since then he was depressed, it's not nice to know people, let alone the one you trusted, kept accusing you of things._

The sleepy blonde was cuddled up in Roy's blankets, with a blank expression spread across his face. His usual golden eyes were faded and a mustard yellow color. The child sighed and untangled himself from the heap of blankets. Edward figured he can _try_ forgetting what Roy said and be a normal person… which meant going downstairs to apologize, even though he did nothing wrong. Well, at least that's what he thought.

Ed strolled downstairs, his feet made a _pit patting_ like noise. Suddenly, Edward's nose picked a smoky scent up… there was a fire crackling in the fireplace. He stopped at the last step. There was fire. _Fire_. Ed's faded eyes closed and he fell onto the floor. Mustang heard the _thud_ and ran over to him, wondering what the hell was going on. The last thing Edward heard was his name being screamed out.

_Edward's POV_

_~Flashback~ _

_I sounded like a mad man. Al and I were playing outside giggling like mad. We were playing tag. Except it wasn't like tag for me because I was always "it" for about 10 seconds until I caught Alphonse and he was "it" for about 5 minutes. I just tapped Al's arm but right as he was about to tag me back our mom told us to come in. She made dinner… my favorite too! YES! Me and Al cheered in pure joy knowing that we get to have stew. After dinner we read a book together then took baths. Then, we got our pajamas on and brushed our teeth. Finally, we then went to bed and fell asleep in a matter of seconds. _

_I slowly opened my eyes… I-I smelt something funny. It smelt like smoke. Was mom cooking? I turned my head over to look at the clock. No she can't be, it's like 2:00 AM. Then… it's a __**fire**__. I panicked! Realizing that Mom, Alphonse, or maybe even myself can get injured. My eyes darted around the room… I couldn't find Al. He wasn't in the room! W- WHERE'S AL? I literally jumped out of bed and raced downstairs. There was fire everywhere! Everywhere I looked was flames, our things burning… everything. They all slowly caught up in flames and disappeared into little tiny ash pieces. I started to hear coughing so I ran to the source of where the sound was coming from. It was mom! "MOM! C'mon! let's go find Al and get out of here! C'mon mom!" But she just laid there. My brain sent off little warnings off in my head. I needed to see if I can help her and Al get outta here. I got closer to her, her hand reached up to my face and caressed my cheek softly. She barely whispered out "E-Ed… my little man. Please go get Al and r-run. G-go… please. I won't make it" _

"_BUT MOM-" _

"_Edward… please." _

_Her hand fell from my cheek and her green eyes faded, slowly leaving this world and her perfect life behind. I desperately wanted to cry, scream, and hold her forever but I didn't. I just closed her eyes and ran around all the flames to try and find my brother. I finally saw his little body on the floor near the already burned table in the kitchen (I'm pretty sure it was the kitchen, at least). "AL! AL! ALPHONSE! BROTHER?" I called out. But there was no answer. I wanted to do the same thing I did to mom… but I still couldn't. I wanted to die with him, but I didn't wanna make Mom hate me because I made that promise to leave._

_The house was going to collapse. I needed to go. FAST. I grabbed my mom's locket off the kitchen counter and ran to our burned door. I barely made two steps out the door until I realized my right arm was burned. I ignored it and ran a little more. But I didn't get very far. I crumpled to the ground, like a house of cards. Almost my whole left leg was burned too. I put my head down and rested. But I started to feel tears in my eyes. I tried holding them back, I really did… but they came pouring down my face anyways. I screamed and sobbed and cried for hours. Well, that's what it felt like. It hurt… everything hurt. My mom, my little brother, the only thing I had left… it was gone. All gone… FOREVER! Why couldn't I die too? WHY NOT ME? It's not fair. I just laid there on the ground hopelessly and cried. I cried so much that I couldn't anymore. I bet I looked like a rag doll, all broken and lying there lifelessly. My heart felt twisted and broken, just like a china doll, I broke into a million pieces. It's like my heart was smashed into a thousand pieces than built up again so it could be smashed into a billion pieces. My leg and arm throbbed like crazy! I just wanted to cut them off right then and there! I couldn't take it. My eyes were all itchy and red. My stomach churned from the smell of dead bodies and smoke. It's almost as if I can __**feel **__the fire on me, like I was burning alive. But I wasn't.____ Mom. Alphonse. W-why my family? What did we do? This isn't Equivalent Exchange! IT'S JUST SO UNFAIR! My hand that wasn't burnt went to my used-to-be heart was supposed to be and clenched it tightly. Tears still on my face, and little whimpers coming from my mouth, I leaned up but fell straight back down. I should just give up. And that's exactly what I did. I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes. I tried fighting the unconsciousness but I lost. That's the last thing I did before everything went black. _

_The next time I opened my eyes I wasn't on the ground, I… was in a bed. A warm bed. Am I dreaming or something, my house is burned down to as little as nothing. But I realized that this isn't my house. __**At All.**__ It looked like a normal bedroom, but I think it was a lab of some sort. It had notes and theories all over the place. It had beakers full of colorful substance and needles. Ugh. Needles. I shivered… not because I was clod but because of needles. They're so weird and creepy! I mean, who wants a pointy silver thing penetrating through their arm. Not me that's for sure. I turned my head to the side and saw a man. He had blonde short hair, with one red streak on the right side. He wore a long-sleeve light blue T-shirt with black jeans. He wore a pure white lab coat over his blue shirt as well. He looked like he was in his mid- twenties. I think he felt me staring at him because he turned around and started at me right back at me with a wild grin on his face. That's strange… he had an eye patch on his right eye including his hair covering some of it. I mean, no need to be rude or anything but that's creepy as hell! _

"_Hello there," The man smiled. _

"_W-where am I?" _

"_No need to worry little Edward, everything's fine," He said with a huge needle and gloves on. _

_Well then. I think I had a mini spaz attack in my head because I nearly had a heart attack from the needle and his grin and just HIM! He walked over to me and lifted me up. I protested a bit but he kept telling me to 'Shut up or I'll break your only good arm off.' That kinda scared me so I didn't say anything. He then placed me on a cold metal table and laid me down as if nothing awkward was going on. But there definitely was something wrong. I wanted to make a run for it but I couldn't move. It felt as if I was paralyzed. All of a sudden handcuffs went on my ankles and wrists. _

"_WHAT THE HELL? GET THESE THINGS OFF ME! STOP… s-stop. W-what are you doing?" _

_He just came closer and pulled out a knife! W-what's happening? M-make it stop, please. Mom! MOM! MOM! Please help me, please. A-Al? He took off my l-leg. I screamed in pain and agony, it b-burned. I turned my head back and forth as if I was saying 'no.' He took my arm off too. He started to replace them though. It was automail…! I-it hurt everywhere. There was blood and my tears all over me. I screamed and cried and yelled and protested hoping that someone… ANYONE could come and kick this psycho's ass! _

"_AHHHHHHHHHHG! S-STOP, THAT HURTS YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" _

_He just stayed quiet with an evil grin on his face. I think I passed out from blood loss and all that screaming. I'm pretty sure that guy pulled three whole all-nighters to put an arm and leg on me. _

_The next time I woke up he had a remote thing in his hand. He said "Your house burned down. You must HATE fire, right? Well… Roy. Roy Mustang burnt it down. He's a FLAME ALCHEMIST. Don't you want to kill him?" While he said this he took off all the restraints._

_Okay this dude must be stupid or something because I saw Roy Mustang's name all the time in the newspaper. He was all the way in Ishbal! I was in Resembool, like hell a military solider would stop war to burn one house down. I'm sure he had his fair share with fire already anyways. But I couldn't stop myself, I kept believing the things this man said. It's like he's hypnotizing me or something. It was quite scary, I couldn't move or breathe, I just sat there listening and getting ready to do what I was told. I felt like some kind of robot. My eyes started to close, I couldn't control them! I slowly fell off the table and everything blurred…. Again. _

_Every day I was trained and taught how to fight. I learned martial arts and could kick that guy's ass in a matter of days. But, sadly nothing I did was out of my own will. Only my choice of fighting style and how I fought was in my control. I got accustomed to my automail and learned how to cope with the pain that comes along with it. It wasn't much fun, trust me. But it's like I can't obey…! So many times I wanted to run, to punch that asshole square in his sorry face, wanted to tell him 'HELL NO!' But I couldn't. Like a disease or a chip that controlled my every __**single**__ move. Until… until I met Roy. H-he cared for me, I could FEEL his concern. It's like he slowed down the process. By process, I mean that I was going to die in a matter of time. After being controlled for so long it wares me out, and my body can't take it anymore so I disappear. Psh… I knew that since the beginning! Every now and then it still gets kinda painful knowing that you could die the next second. Anyways, Roy… Roy Mustang. I feel like I belong and he loves me as his own. Even though I'm a pain in the ass. Well, that's really all there is to it. But I could still hear my brother and mom say my name and scream at me for killing them. I know I didn't cause the fire… but I know I probably coulda saved them instead of leaving just because mom told me to. That's the main thing I regret in my life…. _

_~End Flashback~_

Ed's vision blurred, he wasn't fully awake, but he heard a voice. It sounded like… Mustang. He was on the phone? He was saying something… something like he needed help. Help with what? Edward couldn't take it anymore so his head flopped back down and closed his eyes to nap his exhausted body.

_A/n: Hee Hee~ goooood isn't it! Okay conceited moment over… yea so there it is. Don't worry plot's coming in the next chappie or two! _

_See ya next time! _

_XOXOXOXO~_

_FULLMETAL_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hey peoples! Alrightie so I'm kinda stuck… I have a horrible case of WRITERS BLOCK! I don't wanna rush so I have to ease into the soon coming ending. But I don't know what to put in between so any feedback and ideas will help! Thanks~ :] _

_STORY TIME! _

The fragile golden boy started to stir. He slowly opened his eyes with ease. His flesh hand reached up to his eyes to rub the sleep from his golden eyes. But to his dismay, they were wet… with tears. And, Ed was on the couch, not on the floor. Well last time he checked, he heard Roy talking to someone on the phone, while he was lying on the floor. But now, obviously, he was on the couch with a blanket on him.

Edward turned his head slightly to the side, wondering if anyone was there. Knowing Roy he was doing paperwork, but he saw a bit of black hair in the other room. He was in the kitchen, then.

Ed wanted to get up and cling onto Roy's shirt for dear life. To be honest, Ed was truly frightened. All of his "memories" was replayed over and over in his head. He wanted to cry of the reminded devastation he felt. The assassin was already crying anyways, so why not go to Mustang?

Edward shook his head vigorously, his golden hair swaying back and forth. He couldn't show any sign of weakness, he needed to ley Mustang know he would _NEVER_ give up, or even shed one simple tear.

The petite boy tried to lean up but immediately felt pain in his forehead. It was throbbing again. Ed's hand reached up to his temple, and pressed on it a bit, but regretted his stupid actions. He winced in pain, and tipped his head back.

Edward's ears started to hear Roy talking. He was exchanging information with someone, obviously. They were talking about some serious business, well that's what Ed guessed. He could tell which voice belonged to Mustang but didn't recognized the other voice. Edward titled his head a little more, but couldn't see anything other than Roy.

All the adolescent heard was hushed whispers, it kind of ticked him off. He didn't know what they were saying or if it was about him. Ed realized before, something _he_ did got the flame alchemist wondering. Edward was just about to try getting up, and demand Roy for answers, but a sharp pain rushed through his head, and where his automail was attached. His nerves jolted, and sent a strange buzz through his body. Ed scrunched up into a ball, knowing that he couldn't take the sudden rush of pain flowing through him. Edward squeezed his eyes shut, and tried to fight off all the pain.

The overwhelmed child couldn't take it anymore! His eyes popped open, and widened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOOOOOOP!"

Roy and the other man jumped out of their chairs, running over to the hurt boy as their chairs clattered to the floor. Mustang raced over to Ed's side. The blonde had started to tremble and shake violently.

"Ed! Ed! Edward, can you hear me?" Roy reached out his hand, but Edward smacked it away, and started to cry hysterically.

"M-Mustang…! M-make it STOP! PLEASE, IT HURTS," Edward pleaded.

The worried colonel told the other man, Hughes, to watch Edward while he went to call the ambulance. Mustang would've helped Ed, but he knew he couldn't help in this situation…

**~At The Hospital~ **

His head in his hands, Roy was panicking. He knew he didn't know this juvenile very well, but he felt as if this child was his own responsibility. Mustang had plenty of blood on his hands from the Ishbalan war, and he didn't want the blood of a child on his hands. Not just any child, but one he could save.

The raven haired man knew that he was getting close to figuring out what was wrong with Ed. Him and Maes both concluded that it has to be someone in the military because no one has such high technology except the military. So, this person had some connections to the military.

Mustang didn't like the idea that it was someone in the military, but it was true. Not only did this person work in the military, he must've been a sergeant because Roy doubted that Ed gotten automail before he met this "_man."_

Roy was lost in his own thoughts until he heard a door open. His head whipped up, and so did Hughes'. They both stood up, walking over to the doctor that took care of Edward.

"Well," the doctor started. "Edward is unconscious right now, but he was fully awake a while ago. We just gave him some drugs to knock him out. It's quite obvious that Edward was in extreme pain. But, he was in pain because he was getting an enormous amount of signals sent to his brain. It overwhelmed his, and so all the energy, and information getting put into him made him result to shock. That's why he was screaming, and stayed awake. But, for now he is doing alright. We are still working on what signals were sent though. So, be careful."

Roy seemed a little relieved but Hughes seemed suspicious. The signals that were getting sent are somewhere in Ed's automail. That's what Maes had thought. If they're being sent then they're connected to Ed somewhere on his body. Maes kept this theory in mind to tell Roy later, he knew that Roy was stressed enough already.

Maes told Roy that he had to get home, but if anything happened the Roy was welcomed to call him. After their farewells, Mustang walked into the room, and plopped into the hard chair. The colonel glanced around… the room was as bleak as ever. He turned his head to the side and saw Edward resting peacefully, with an IV attached to his left arm.

The black haired man sighed heavily. He was going to regret this… he just sunk into hell even more. Ed didn't necessarily do anything wrong, he's very strong to be able to put up with this crap, but if the military finds out about this mess then he's screwed.

The military is a very brutal, and uncaring place. They don't care if you a child, adult, elderly, an anime, baby. They would kill you in one strike if they had to. So, by all means Roy would protect this troubled kid through thick, and thin. In a way, Edward kind of saved Mustangs' life. If he kept controlling his forced actions then Mustang wouldn't end up dead.

The flame alchemist shook his head, decided starting to realize he was attached to this kid. He didn't want to be, but his heart otherwise.

The elder's stomach growled rather loudly out of nowhere, to tell him that he was hungry. The colonel never really noticed until now actually. Knowing that his stomach will get even more hungry Roy decided to leave Edward's bedside for a bit.

Mustang stared at Edward for about 15 more seconds, until he left to get a snack from the vending machine. After Roy was done snacking on a granola bar, he strolled into Ed's room. But, he didn't find a blonde in the room. E-Edward wasn't there . He was gone. The blanket was pushed aside and the IV was hanging.

"Oh Shit."

_A/N: Okay I know I say all my chapters suck, but personally I don't like this chapter. If I could make it better I would, but I don't have anything better =.= sooooo yea there it is. Don't worry next chappie will be better :p _

_XOXOXOXO~_

_FULLMETAL_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: yea, this chapter might not be as good as the others because instead of writers block, I caught a horrible cold DX I know I'm late, I'm sorry! It because of the stupid cold =.= But, thanks to all of you who reviewed and said that you loved the last chapter. I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS! Thanks for reading~ well here it is! Enjoy~! _

Once again, Edward scared Roy shitless. Ed was hurt, and was put in the _hospital_ for a reason. And, what happens? He goes missing.

Mustang was just standing there, as if he was frozen. Like there was an invisible wall standing there to block him from getting the little assassin back. His mind buzzed, everything rushing, and frantic. It was all too fast…

**~Ed's P.O.V~ **

**~Last chapter~ **

_I heard a deep voice whisper something, something about 'controlling and assassins.' I figured I was unconscious. I feel like I'm alive and aware, but I know I'm not. It's like a plain black void. Maybe if I lay here, I'll wake up. Then, I heard a door close. Once it closed, I opened one of my eyes. I squinted. The room's too bright, it's all white. Now what kind of room is ALL white? Really? My eyes closed again… I felt dizzy, and lightheaded. _

_Well, obviously that's not a good sign. _

_Maybe, just maybe, a little nap could help. Slowly, I closed my eyes. So much for that… _

_The next moment, my head exploded, and pounded. It made my whole body feel all tingly again. Great! I GET TO BE CONTROLLED! In my head, I mentally rolled my eyes, but I regret doing that. _

_I couldn't control myself. My eyes felt different. I think they changed color. My breathing picked up, and I clapped my hands. I destroyed the heart monitor, and ripped the IV out of my arm. I wanted to scream loudly, and call for Mustang. But, my body decided against it. _

_My automail hand turned into a fist, and smashed the window. I winced in my head, knowing where this was going. To make it even worse, I knew I was too weak to fight back. I don't wanna kill Roy! I really REALLY don't. But, I had no choice at the moment. Once my feet came into contact with the concrete, I blacked out since I wasn't in control of my body. __**AT ALL**_

**~Present~ **

The raven haired man sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. He stood still for five more seconds, completely still. Then, he dashed down to the front desk practically screaming at the lady to give him a phone he could use.

His fingers were trembling a little, but he shook it off, and dialed Maes Hughes' number. He went through all the "what's your code, and I'll put you through" crap.

"Hughes! Edward's gone, he escaped out of the hospital, but not by himself. Inform my men, and find him! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

That's all Maes needed… he hung up the phone with a click.

The stressed colonel tugged his gloves on tighter, and just left the hospital without word. Mustang decided the "hideout" would be downtown. But, somewhere abandoned… obviously. Every criminal that Roy knew was somewhere in an abandoned place.

He just didn't know where…!

Roy knew that this man was smart, and quick. But, not quick enough for his men, including the _Hawks Eye._ He needed to know where Ed could possibly have run off to. Mustang figured out a long time ago that Ed could _fight_. And, no way in hell did he HAVE to be controlled to know what he needed to do

The alchemist decided he couldn't wait for his team. They'd find out sooner or later. Roy sprinted over to downtown, noticing the farther he went the less people there are. Perfect. That means he could find Ed and the _real culprit_ easier.

The obsidian eye man walked a little more ahead, and glanced down at the floor. He was getting ready for a surprise attack. He had plenty of those in Ishbal, that's for sure.

Once his eyes landed onto the concrete floor, there was little droplets of crimson red blood. Edward. He must've fought back, but Mustang guessed he lost. His eyes scanned his surroundings. There were about three abandoned warehouses side by side.

Old, and fallen apart. Rotten in every corner. It had tall uncut, faded green grass surrounding them. There was also a bright blue river flowing by the warehouse all the way to the left.

Roy's body looked calm to any civillian passing by. But his body was tense, and was ready to lash out at anything that came to him as a threat. He took a breath, and crept up to one of the warehouses on the far right. He leaned on the rotten wall, near the door. He looked behind him, and saw nothing.

His gloved hand checked the door to see if it was locked, but it opened freely with a creaking noise. He looked in carefully, but it was completely dark. _Great_. Uncertainly, he walked in. Nothing came, nothing punched him, shot him, nor killed him.

In a simple snap of his fingers he held a small flame at his fingertips. His eyes scanned the room quickly. All he saw was blood marks in here, but it wasn't major. It was just a trail that went about two inches.

The room didn't smell like blood either, so it wasn't heavy. The warehouse only had one large room, which Roy was standing in. There was no sight of anyone. All he saw was one of Ed's gloves lying on the floor. It was the right one. So, he must've used his automail for something.

The colonel picked up the glove and shoved it in his pocket. He then, blew out the little flame, and walked out of the warehouse; not bothering to close the door.

The one after that warehouse had nothing in it either, so it was only the one near the river. That was the only warehouse left. Roy stalked over to it, doing the same process he did to the other warehouses. His hand reached out, getting ready for all hell to break loose.

_A/N: Hee Hee~ I just can't help putting it on anything else but a cliffhanger XD IM SORRY! Buuuuut its getting close to the ending ;-; but it's also a good thing too… I guess? OH YEAH! If you guys like RoyEd (yaoi couple, which I'm obsessed with X]) then you should check out 'Tears and Rain' it's by 'BeautifulFiction' it's on my Favorites as well. BEST. STORY. I. HAVE. EVER. READ. love you guys! _

_Ja Ne~ _

_XOXOXOXO~_

_FULLMETAL _


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: yea…. Ummmm I was late, sorry bout' that. *sigh* on with the story -_-_

**~Last Chapter~**

**~Ed's P.O.V~**

_When I finally gained some control over my body, I was near three warehouses. Trying to free myself from this grasp, holding me back. I was in the depths of insanity. I could feel the unhinged nature… swallowing my whole being, turning me into some sort of monstrosity. _

_But, I partially lost. It made my ports ache. I think they were bleeding. I don't know why, but there's no reason to worry about that. I just need to hope that Mustang doesn't follow or else I could get him killed. _

_Without my body's permission, I walked into some beaten up house. Then, I saw him. The man that controlled my every move, watched me, and turned me into… _this._ I wanted to just flat out punch him. He was just standing there, with a malicious grin on his face. _

_I felt the familiar twinge of my automail, and ecstatic feeling. But, I wasn't going to take it any longer. I started to walk slowly, then walk normal, then walk faster. At last I ran towards him. _

_I lashed out at him. I let my feet do most of the work. Swiftly, I lifted up my automail leg, and landed it onto his shoulder to catch him off guard. He stared at it dumbfounded that I'm actually that flexible. Once his face was about an inch away from my leg, I slammed it into his face. I then, twisted my body around to land a hard punch in his stomach. _

_To my dismay, his large hand took my head and slammed it into the table. Damn did that hurt! It started to ooze with crimson red liquid. I staggered back a little, but regained my balance. He was about to punch me, but I span around him. Once I got behind this psycho I slid between his legs and the table._

_I knew I'm practically dead, but I had a slight chance. I ran to other room, but it had nothing in it. Crap! I looked behind me, and saw him walk behind me with his hands in his pockets. He smirked, and before I could react my eyelids closed. Next thing I knew I collapsed onto the floor. Once again, my whole mind shut down. I went unconscious. _

**~Present~ **

The colonel stood by the last, final warehouse. With fingers ready to snap, and burn someone to the crisp with one single finger movement. He took in a deep breath. His gloved hand reached to the doorknob to see if it was locked. Like every other warehouse, it was open.

He opened the door, cautiously. It was bigger than the others. Instead of just one large room, there was about three to four. Slowly, he stepped inside the warehouse. Actually, there was light. Not much, but it was still there. Only a dim light casted a small shadow onto a metallic table. Roy glanced around the room. There were two counters, and various needles.

Once the raven haired man walked up to the large table, he noticed blood spilled all over it. It looked like a 2-year-old's painting. It was a very dark crimson red. So… it was fresh. The worst scenarios spread out in Mustang's mind. His fear was taking over his common sense. Roy quickly dismissed all the gruesome thoughts, and moved on.

He took note of all the exits he could use, and which doors lead to just a room. He left a certain room for last because he had a feeling that the golden assassin would be there, waiting for him. Instead of rushing to save Edward, he chose stealth. He can't blow his "Cover" just yet.

His heart pounded, his body getting tense, and getting ready to strike at any moment. The colonel stalked over to the door. Before he opened the door, he put his thumb and his index finger together, getting ready to snap. Slowly he opened the door, but only slightly.

His eyes scanned the room, nevertheless it was too dark to see anything. Ed took enough risks to save Roy would do the same. He opened the door as quietly as possible. Once he fully opened the door, the light flickered on. The next thing the alchemist saw was a gun in his face.

"Put your hands to your side," The voice growled in his ear.

Mustang glanced at the man, careful that he didn't notice. He slowly dropped his hand to his side.

"Good. Now, I'll take this gun away from your head. However, you must cooperate with me, and don't move a muscle unless I tell you to. Got it?"

Roy nodded.

The blonde man slowly inched the gun away from Roy's head. He placed the gun in his lab coat pocket. The young male walked over to Ed, and slipped a pair of handcuffs off his hands. Then, he strode over to Mustang. He placed the handcuff on his right hand, and the other half on the doorknob. Without a word, he slipped off Roy's gloves.

His head whipped around in Ed's direction. Once Ed got up, Roy mentally growled. The poor golden boy was a mess! He had a large scratch across his left eye, blood dripping down from his forehead, and had other various scratches all over him. Mustang decided he will burn this sick man to a crisp without a moments' hesitation.

The assassin then staggered over to Roy with no emotion written across his face. He blinked, and kept his eyes shut for about 5 seconds. Out of nowhere he sent a kick straight to the alchemist's stomach. Roy winced at the sudden pain, but didn't make a sound.

Ed pulled a pistol out of his pocket, and pointed it to Roy's face. The blonde man was _controlling_ Edward, so he can kill him. But, instead of him getting his hands dirty Ed did. He knew this was the end.

Roy didn't have the guts to hurt Edward. He couldn't bring himself to do it. Even though it wasn't the _real_ Ed he knew, he would still be hurting him or maybe even kill him. The colonel closed his eyes tightly, getting ready for the pain to come.

To be honest, Roy wondered what it would feel like. Would it be quick and painless, or would it be slow and agonizing? Well, he'll find out soon. He hear a loud gunshot, but it wasn't at him. His eyes popped open.

E-Ed killed him. The blonde man laid on the floor, bleeding slowly. He was being dragged into the depths of the darkness, being shroud by pain and death. Or… so Mustang thought. The young man coughed, and pulled out another gun. It pointed at Roy. He smiled miraculously, and pulled the trigger.

"MUSTANG!" Ed screeched.

"Ed! No, Do-"

But it was too late, Ed was already hit with the bullet. Lying on the floor… because of Roy's stupidity. '_It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault.' _Those three words replayed over, and over in Roy's head paralyzing him.

Everything he risked, everything he did, all the love and care he gave to this child… it's all gone. Gone forever. Mustang's heart clenched, and twisted into a knot.

"COLONEL!"

"Lieutenant… it's nice to see you again."

The lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye, frowned. "Sir, are you hurt?"

"No. But he is…"

She sighed, and got the rest of the team to come and help. At last, this case was solved.

**~Two weeks later~ **

Edward was at the Central hospital. It's been two weeks since the _incident_. The doctor had said that Edward would be in a coma. First off, because of the injury on his head and the bullet wound on his right side.

It was about 3:00 in the afternoon. Colonel Roy Mustang sat in Ed's hospital room, as always. Every day he came here to visit, and talk to the golden pocket-sized boy. The doctor told him it will help, so Roy did as he was told.

Mustang figured he'd take a small bathroom break, because he's been holding it for two hours now. If he has to wait another minute he'll explode! Lazily, he stood up from his chair, and stretched. The raven haired man sauntered over to the door.

"Roy?"

Roy thought he was hearing things, but didn't care. His head whipped around to see if he was really going insane. But, to his dismay he saw Ed's golden eye blinking. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god you're okay. Do you need anything?"

Instead of asking for something or going back to sleep he stretched out his arms. Roy raised his eyebrows. Ed did it again to emphasize that he wanted something from Mustang. He leaned down to Edward, to see what he wanted. Ed whispered something, but all Roy saw was his mouth move. He leaned closer to the small child.

"Don't leave…"

Roy smiled, "Sure kiddo."

Edward tugged on the elder's sleeve. The colonel chuckled lightly, and sat down carefully. Ed's head fell onto Roy's broad shoulder. A small droplet of water plopped onto Roy's hand. He glanced over at the boy on his shoulder… tears were streaming down his gentle face.

Mustang's hand slowly reached up to touch Edward's face, careful not to touch his left eye (He had a small patch over it). He wiped the tears away, sweetly. "Don't cry, I'm right here."

**Roy made a vow that NOTHING would happen to Edward. **

**Not even the slightest problem would occur. **

_A/N: Awwwwww~ HOW CUTE! _Was it cute…? I don't even know myself. So yea, obviously this story is now over… D:

Yea, after this I'll put up a CubaxCanada Fic (a request) Don't worry, its already written ^_^ Then, I'll do a drabble series for Royed~ Finally, I'll do another multi-chapter Royed fic (idk if it'll be yaoi or parental you could tell me what you think) Wanna know what after I post the first chapter I'll put a poll thingy to see what most people would want :] LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO STAYED WITH ME AND READ THIS THANKYOU SO MUCH!

Ja Ne~

XOXOXOXO~

FULLMETAL


End file.
